Seasons Change part 2
by dementeddrucilla
Summary: PACEY-So, I was thinking... it's been a while since we actually did anything couple related. It's been all group orientated. I'm starting to feel like the best friend. (He laughs nervously. She laughs but not in a funny way then goes back to her book)


SCENE 02  
Cut to run-through of filming with Dawson, Jen, and Cast of film  
  
SAMMY  
Wade, it just seems that our hormonal growth is destined to threaten our impending adulthood relationship and I'm trying to limit the fallout.  
  
WADE  
Are you getting a thang for me?  
  
SAMMY  
I'm not getting a thang for you Wade. We've been through too much together. I've seen you picking your nose, or scratching you butt. I'm not getting a thang for you.  
  
DAWSON  
Cut!!!! Devon you're not angry here, just trying to explain.   
  
Joey walks up and stands by a tree watching Dawson explain. Jen notices and walks over to her.  
  
DAWSON  
(still explaining) This is the person you love more then anything, and regardless of how obvious you are he just can't seem to grasp, or isn't ready to grasp the concept that his best friend since forever is the perfect girl for him.  
  
Cut to over by tree   
  
JEN  
Hi.  
  
JOEY  
Hi.  
  
They pause and watch Dawson give some directions.  
  
JEN  
He's really good at this.  
  
JOEY  
I know.  
  
BEAT  
  
  
JEN  
Look, I hope you won't think I'm intruding but I happened to hear from a little blond bird that we both know that the McPhee clan, along with their significant others had a dinner party, during which you were patronizing a Leery Movie Nite.  
  
No response from Joey.  
  
(Jen cont.)  
I just wanted to let you know that we haven't always been the greatest of friends, but if you ever need to talk I'm here. OK  
  
Cut to Dawson  
  
DAWSON  
Quiet on the set!  
  
Back at Joey and Jen  
  
JEN  
He just enjoys that a little too much.  
  
The girls look at each other and smile and roll their eyes. And scene continues run through.   
SCENE 03  
Cut to dining room/kitchen Leery house Dawson's mom, GALE is setting the table for three when Dawson walks in.  
  
DAWSON  
Mom. (Kisses her and notices the third plate) Dinner guest?  
  
GALE  
Yeah... where is she?  
  
DAWSON  
Who?  
  
GALE  
Joey. Bessie is taking the baby and going to Bodie's chief school graduation this week, and I told her it was OK if Joey spent the week with us.  
  
DAWSON  
(shocked) Mom,  
  
Joey knocks on the door and Gale opens it to let her in.  
  
GALE  
Joey, it's so nice to see you honey.  
  
JOEY  
Thanx Mrs. Leery. (Hands in pockets) Hey Dawson  
  
DAWSON  
HI.   
  
GALE  
I'll be right back  
  
She Exits BEAT  
  
  
JOEY  
I told Bessie this wasn't a good idea.  
  
DAWSON  
I'm glad your here, it will give us some time to bond.. I miss you Joey.  
  
JOEY  
Me too. I miss my best friend. I've had a lot going on and really no one to talk to about my ever expanding, and confusing universe.  
  
Peeking in  
  
DAWSON  
Such as? (Looks at a scrape and bruise on her knee)Fall out of any trees lately?(she looks confused and he motions to her knee. She just shrugs and looks away)  
  
GALE  
Everything OK Kids.  
  
They exchange glances and nod  
  
GALE  
Good. Let's eat.   
  
Chatter begins as they sit down at the table to eat. Camera pulls back and dissolve to the   
SCENE 04  
ICE HOUSE where ANDIE is sitting at a table alone. We see Pacey walk up. He kisses her on the cheek and sits down.  
  
PACEY  
Hey baby... (awkward silence) So, where were you today?  
  
ANDIE  
What?  
  
PACEY   
Well, you know, school, that thing we go to? I was there, but you were no where to be seen  
  
  
ANDIE  
Busy. I had council, and homework.  
  
PACEY  
Ok. Is everything ok.  
  
ANDIE  
What? Oh yeah sure.  
  
PACEY  
So, I was thinking... it's been a while since we actually did anything couple related. It's been all group orientated. I'm starting to feel like the best friend. (He laughs nervously. She laughs but not in a funny way then goes back to her book) So, what do you think... take a stroll down memory lane.. a walk on the pier... I'll even buy a magic 8 ball to drop in the water?  
  
ANDIE  
Actually, I've got a 20-page paper due tomorrow, and I'm not quite finished yet. Rain check?  
  
PACEY  
McPhee... not finished with a report early... I'm in shock.  
  
She packs her backpack up gets up to leave  
  
ANDIE  
Not tonite Pacey. (She kisses him lightly on the forehead) I'll talk to you later.  
  
She exits leaving Pacey standing there confused.. 


End file.
